The Ultimate Daikari Story book
by Kamari
Summary: Hey just in The Utimate Daikari Storybook~~~These are a collection of the best Daikari stories I'v read, so if your story is in here you should be honored...your a good writer
1. Default Chapter

The Ultimate Daikari Story Book  
  
Hey if one of your stories is in here...be happy these stories are the best Daikari's I have read! So if your story is in here you should be honored~Kevin ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of these stories.  
  
  
  
Top of Form 1  
Author: Jadeice2001 - PG - English - Reviews: 7  
Bottom of Form 1  
  
Song fic to 'Pinch me' My Barenaked ladies  
~Jade-Chan  
================================================================================================  
  
  
"C'mon Kari, just lets go to America, c'mon" Davis pleaed  
"Well... just us?" I asked.  
"Yeah!" Davis said  
I fell fine enough I guess. Consitering everything is a mess,  
"Well, Davis, this whole mess," I trailed off. I never told him.  
"What mess?" I told him I had been away visiting my grandma.  
"No never mind. I'll go,"   
  
"You wanna go to the Pizzaria?" He asked me. I felt sick just thinking about it...  
"You know, I'm not that hungery." *How Can I tell him? He doesn't know me like TK does...*   
"I've been with you all morning, ou haven't ate a thing," damnit, he was right.  
"Well, now you say it, pizza sounds good!" I said, with a fake smile.  
  
  
"But its so cold, lets just order, on me!" Davis said.  
"Uh, ok."   
  
  
*I can't eat the pizza!! I'll go on vacation, just leave my eatting habits alone!*  
"Ah!" I yelled.  
"Huh?" Davis turned around.  
"Yawn..." Davis made a face. He picked up the phone, and began to dail...  
*I do want to go outside. I love the snow. Davis is a weakling for the cold* The snow began to blast, I could see past the door...  
"Davis. I'll go on vacation with you. Just, don't make me eat too much, I'm not feeling good. Ha ha ha..."   
  
  
  
"Kari, I've got a great idea, we're going to get the pizza out, c'mon!" He pulled my arm, we didn't grab our coats...  
  
  
  
"Davis! I need my coat!" I yelled. I looked Fat running. "I'm Cold," I lied  
"Oh, sorry," He looked so sweet, "Here," I smiled.   
"I guess I'll change when I get home."   
I ate was little as I could. Davis didn't ask too many questions. He just ate what I didn't. It made me giggle. He ate like a pig!  
  
  
We got back to Davis's house, and was still wet. We walked back without our coats.   
"Brrr!" I said. My shirt was soaked thru with wet snow.  
"Here," Davis said tossing me sweat shirt. It was Blue and Teal. I removed my wet shirt, and tossed that one fast, well Davis was turning up the heater.  
  
  
  
No one was home, we went up to his home, and turned on the TV. Titcanic was playing. It was the second part. I warm tear rolled down my cheek as I watched. Davis pulled me closer, as we almost fell asleep. We were trierd. We were playing and hanging out all day. Be beet me on my bike, and racing. So we really had fun.   
  
  
  
I can't remember after that, other then we woke up at 5:00pm, to Jun.   
"Kari and Davis sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," She sung, and for some odd reason I toss a bear (and hit her in the face) at her.   
"Ow. Kari, stop that!" Davis laugh hard.   
"So now when you make me mad, I can toss a bear at you. Maybe--" Jun thumped him up the head.  
"Hey! Don't do that Jun! He's only teasing! Gosh..."   
  
  
  
*Dear God! What did I say?*   
  
  
  
*I am asleep, Oh man!* I though to myself. But I was in a dream world at the same time. Was or had I fallen for Davis? No Way!!!!!!!!!!!! I opened my eyes, and saw TK staring right at me. I never saw him behind Jun! Dear God!! He was just staring at me. I was still laying on Davis's bed, with his arm around me. In his shirt. Mine, with the arms, were all at different parts of Davis's room. Oh man, he couldn't be thinking....  
  
  
  
"Uh..." I traied off. "I have to be home soon," I got off the bed, and ran for all I wroth. I knew, because I hear his panting, that TK was behind me.   
  
  
  
"Kari!" I hear him yell. I finally stopped. "Kari, did you two...?" I made a face.  
"No. But I am visiting America with him," I said quitly, and ran some more. But TK went the other way, to his house.   
  
I could hide out under there  
  
*i'll hide at home for the rest of the night* I thought. It was perfect. But when I got home, it wasn't perfect.  
"KARI KAMIYA!" My mom shouted. "Where were you?"   
"I was, I was, with Davis," I said.  
"All Day?" Tai Snorted.  
"Yes Tai! All day! Gotta Problem?" I said. I was mad.   
  
I could leave, but I'll just stay  
All my stuff's here anyway  
  
I felt like running away. But What was the point? I'll just stay in my room. Alone. Everything is here. I could play my Gameboy.   
  
  
  
I picked up the phone.  
"Hi Davis?"   
"Hi Kari!" He said cheery.  
"I'm anorix," I said just trying to get it over with.  
"Anorix?! Kari, you? Look. I knew," He confessed! "TK told me, and he also said to take you to America. Kari, I really care about you. And I don't want you to hurt yourself," I flushed with redness.  
"I care about you too," And I stupidly kissed the phone. 


	2. The Ultimate Story Book Chap 2

Hi Hi Hi new chapters of The Ultimate Daikari Storybook I will now take fan Request's I take anything but Takari ^_^0  
  
Enjoy!~Davis/Daisuke/Kevin  
  
Disclaimer I don't own digimon or any of these stories   
  
  
Davis' True Feelings  
By: Guardianmon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and any of the characters for that matter. This poem was done by me, so please do not take it.   
  
Authors note: After reading a fanfic about Davis my views about him really changed. This story is dedicated to Silver, my favorite author, who wrote my favorite fanfic "Walkabout". Please check it out. This has Dakari, so read at your own risk. Please no flames, I'm a new author and when you flame someone it's just as bad as saying what they believe in is no good, so I've warned you. Now on with the show!:  
  
Davis Motomiya had just come home from a long, nasty day. It was nasty since Kari Kamiya, the MOST beautiful girl in school, no wait, the world, had broken his  
heart. It all happened after school, when Davis had finally mustered up the courage to ask her on a date....  
  
"I'm sorry Davis, but I already have plans with TK," she said innocently with annoyance.  
  
"How about tomorrow?" he replied hopefully. It hurt since she no longer was with him anymore. She was always with TK.  
  
"No I can't, I don't have the same feelings for you as I do for TK." She then quickly jogged up to TK and started to walk home. Davis was about to run after her, but decided he should get home too. When he did get home he sat at his desk and started to write.  
  
When you looked at me,  
you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.  
  
Your eyes, so sincere and caring,  
you're a goddess, a superior being.  
  
You use to be with me,  
but now he has your key.  
You were mine,  
I thought you were so kind.  
  
Now I know,  
cause I can see it when you're with my foe.  
  
You love him,  
my chances are slim.  
  
Tell me it's just a dream,  
that makes me want to scream.  
  
You're my hope, you're my light,  
for you I fight.  
  
So perfect you two are,  
you go back so far.  
  
I can't compete,  
he so complete.  
  
He has everything,  
but I'd hoped it was only a fling.  
  
You didn't except my heart,   
it's falling apart.  
  
If he hurts you,  
I'll always be there for you,  
I love you. ~Davis Motomiya~  
  
Feeling much better Davis decided to take a nap. He started to dream. He imagined  
that Kari was in deep danger and that he had to help her. Then at that very moment the doorbell rung. He awoke with a start. He ran to get it. It was Kari and she was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice, even though he was still a bit angry.  
  
"It's TK, he told me that he doesn't like me the way I like him. He said that I'm more like a sister than a girlfriend. Then when he said that I realized that I felt the same way about him. When I found out about this I knew I needed to talk to you.  
Please forgive me."   
  
"You're forgiven,"he said smiling. She then noticed the poem and snatched it up and read it before he could say anything.  
  
"Davis this is the most beautiful poem that I've ever read, did you really write it?" she gasped.  
  
"Yeah, it's the way I feel about you."  
  
"Davis....I never knew, I thought that it was just some crush that you'd get over in  
a flash. Davis this poem has cleared my eyes. I love you. I LOVE YOU DAVIS!"  
She yelled. She then kissed him on the check. Both of them had the same idea.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" they said at the exact same time.  
  
"Yes!" they both said at the same time again.  
  
"Double personal jinx, you owe me 2 cokes," Kari smiled. So they went for cokes and Kari gave her extra to Davis. Both of them were finally happy.  
  
The End 


	3. The Ultimate Story Book Chap 3

Hi Hi Hi new chapters of The Ultimate Daikari Storybook I will now take fan Request's I take anything but Takari ^_^0  
  
Enjoy!~ Davis/Daisuke/Kevin  
  
Disclaimer I don't own digimon or any of these stories  
  
  
//  
  
  
Top of Form 1  
  
  
  
Browse | Just In | Directory | Columns | News |   
  
Log In | Register   
  
Bottom of Form 1  
  
  
  
  
Top of Form 2  
Home Anime Digimon The Mole- DIGI STYLE!   
storyid: 539122  
  
  
Author: DaiKari - PG - English - Suspense - Reviews: 6  
  
Bottom of Form 2  
  
THE MOLE: DIGIMON STYLE!  
  
(cut to the airport in LA)  
  
I'm your host A. Author! I'll be in here as AA. Now to the show!  
  
(At an airport, the DD with their bags)  
  
Ages: Davis, Ken, TK, Kari, Yolei= 21  
  
Tai, Mimi, Sora= 32  
  
Davis: I wonder why we are here.  
  
Kari: You got me.  
  
AA: Welcome to "The Mole." You eight lucky contestants will be traveling around the world trying to win around a million bucks.  
  
Ken: I'll like that much!  
  
TK: Is there a catch?  
  
AA: Yes. One of you will try to stop the group from winning any money.  
  
Yolei: I knew it!  
  
Tai: BE QUIET!  
  
Sora: YEAH!  
  
Mimi: Yeesh!  
  
AA: Stop it group! Got your passports?  
  
(group shows AA and the camera their passports)  
  
AA: Go to the gate with ??? as it's destination. I'll meet you there!  
  
(cue the theme music)  
  
AA: There are Eight people traveling around the world to take a stab at one million dollars. But one of them is a traitor, a secret agent that we hired to stop the players at winning. Who is the Mole?  
  
(cue the bios of the eight contestants)  
  
(cut to the arrival area of the first game)  
  
DAY ONE  
  
AA: Ah, your here! Welcome to the Amazon forest in South America!  
  
Group: Lovely!  
  
AA: Don't look at the scenery too long! time for your first game!  
  
Group: And the game will be...?  
  
AA: How well you know your geography.  
  
Group: That'll be easy, we passed it in Middle AND High School.  
  
AA: Middle school AND High School was history. This is reality TV. Now, to the game area!  
  
(cut to game area)  
  
AA: Here, if you pass the challenge, you will get $200,000 for your jackpot. If you miss a question, it will be $100,000 and so on. Pencils up! You will have two minutes to finish your test. Ready? GO!  
  
(the DD finish their test after the two minutes has passed)  
  
AA: TIME! I'll check your tests. Feel free to chat.  
  
Ken: I think I did horrible!  
  
Yolei: I think I did well.  
  
AA: Results: NONE MISSED! $200,000 in the jackpot!  
  
(the group cheers)  
  
AA: but tonight, one of you will leave this world and live in the digiworld until the rest joins you. The campgrounds are ready, no digimon there, I checked. Also, your digimon partner will be there. You WILL be sharing the same tent and maybe the sleeping bags if you're wondering.  
  
(The group growns, studders, and shivers a bit, then goes to the dismissal area and takes the quiz.)  
  
(cut to the quiz area)  
  
AA: if you see a green thumbprint, you are still in the game, a red one; however, that means you are out of the game, and you take your bags, I'll hand you your D-3 and your D-terminal. You will stay in the digiworld. OK, here we go.  
  
(cue suspense music)  
  
AA: Tai.  
  
(AA enters Tai's name and the green thumbprint appears)  
  
Tai: PHEW!  
  
AA: Kari.  
  
(AA enters Kari's name and the green thumbprint appears)  
  
(Kari glares at Tai)  
  
AA: Ken.  
  
(AA enters Ken's name and the red thumbprint appears)  
  
(end suspense music, start loud drum strike)  
  
AA: Ken, you are the Mole's first Victim. Here's your D-3 and your D- termainal.  
  
(Ken says his goodbyes to his former teammates)  
  
(Ken arrives in the tent, wommon is there and they sleep together in the same sleeping bag)  
  
AA: Congradulations you Seven. You survived the first dismissal. Your hotel rooms are ready. Have a nice sleep and I'll see you in the morning. I'll pick the couples. Yolei and Tai, Kari and Davis, Mimi and Tk. Sora, you have a room alone.  
  
(Crew changes in their PJ's as the fades to black)  
  
(The night passes, the crew arrives in the dining area in their DD clothes)  
  
(Same starting show music and the bios appear, Ken is edited out because he is out of the game)  
  
DAY TWO  
  
AA: Have a good sleep?  
  
Group: Yeah, but we miss Ken.  
  
AA: Enjoy your breakfast, this challenge is for $150,000 in the jackpot You will need your strength for the next challenge.  
  
(cut to plane going to central asia, at the Himalayas)  
  
AA: This is the Himalaya Mountians. This will be like rock climbing, but no rock platforms or a bungee cord. IF one of you chicken out, there will be no money added to the jackpot.  
  
Yolei: I'm afraid of heights!  
  
Davis: Just pretend that you're in elevator with the glass painted black while you are going up.  
  
Yolei: Thanks, Davis.  
  
Davis: No problem.  
  
AA: If you can make it up and down with out slipping, $10,000 will be added to the jackpot as well.  
  
(The DD succeeded)  
  
AA: $150,000 won!  
  
(group cheers again)  
  
AA: See you at the dismissal area tonight!  
  
(The DD arrive at the area, and take the quiz again)  
  
AA: Tai.  
  
(AA enters his name in the system and it returns with a green thumbprint)  
  
Tai: Another close one.  
  
AA: Yolei.  
  
(AA types Yolei's name in the computer and the red thumbprint appears.)  
  
AA: Yolei, you are the mole's second victim. Join Ken in the tent. Here's your D-3 and Your D-termainal.  
  
(Yolei says her goodbyes to the team)  
  
(Yolei teleports in the sleeping bag  
  
with Armodillomon (sp?) and where Ken is)  
  
Ken: oh, Yolei! you scared me!  
  
Yolei: Sorry ken!  
  
(Yolei joined Ken in the sleeping bag A/N: Don't THINK it hentai lovers!)  
  
AA: Yet again, you survived another dismissal. Same couples in a differnet room in the hotel. Tk, you sleep with Mimi.  
  
(A/N: yet again, DON'T EVEN THINK IT HENTAI LOVERS!)  
  
(same theme, but this time, Yolei is edited out with Ken)  
  
DAY THREE  
  
AA: Morning Players.  
  
Group: Morning Mr. Author.  
  
AA: Eat a lot of cool foods. You'll need it.  
  
(the DD wonder what he ment by that, they fly to the Gobi Desert.)  
  
AA: Here you will spend 30 minutes chained to your group, if you can last that long, $200,000 to your jackpot will be added. If one of you chicken out, or should I say, ALL of you, nothing will be added.  
  
(During the challenge, Davis and Kari sweated on each other, since they didnt have any towels or water)  
  
Davis: sorry! I couldn't catch that sweat drop!  
  
Kari: Forgiven!  
  
(Davis and Kari return to stand in the intense heat until the timer goes off)  
  
(30 minutes later...)  
  
AA: $200,000 added to Jackpot! The Jackpot is now $550,000! You can now go back to the hotel to change clothes and to take the quiz area.  
  
(AA unchains the group from each other)  
  
Group: finally!  
  
(A/N: it was 400 degrees at the desert scene)  
  
(Before the change of clothes, Davis frenched Kari as a thank-you gift, then lets her go. Davis started to walk to his room to change. Then all of a sudden, Kari turns Davis around and frenches Davis back to return the kiss)  
  
(cut to quiz area)  
  
AA: Here we are again Group. You know the rules.  
  
(cut to final scene)  
  
AA: Sora.  
  
(AA enters Sora's name and the green thumbprint appears)  
  
(Sora sighs)  
  
AA: TK.  
  
(AA enters his name and the evil red thumbprint appears.)  
  
AA: TK, you are the mole's third victim. Here's your DigiDestined equipment. Patamon's in the tent.  
  
(TK says his goodbyes and teleports to digiworld)  
  
(TK appears in the tent where Yolei and Ken are)  
  
Ken, Yolei (unison): Mole got you?  
  
TK: Yeah. We'll be together on the final episode to find out who the mole is. I'll figure out who the mole is! (who ever the mole is)  
  
(AA zaps TK, almost burnt to a crisp)  
  
TK(burnt): OW! Why did you do that AA?  
  
AA: I wouldn't rish of saying who the mole is.  
  
TK(still burnt): Got it!  
  
(The people go to sleep in the tent)  
  
(back to quiz area)  
  
AA: another quiz behind your backs. Back to the hotel. Mimi, you will be sleeping alone tonight.  
  
Mimi: AWW MAN!  
  
(Same introduction, TK edited out of the bios as with Ken and Yolei)  
  
DAY FOUR  
  
AA: 3 more days left! With the Jackpot at $560,000, things get tougher. Challenges more harder, more Brutal! More...I'll let you find out. A toast to The contestants!  
  
Group: to the contestants!  
  
(A/N: they were drinking champagne)  
  
AA: To the Car! There is a new challenge for you!  
  
(they arrive in China)  
  
AA: Behold, the Great Wall! In this challenge, you will run a relay race!  
  
Group: Easy!  
  
AA: Blind-folded!  
  
Group: eep!  
  
AA: and Barefoot!  
  
(The group gasps)  
  
(A/N: This will be a good contest!)  
  
AA: The relay will be run this intense heat, which is about 200 degrees farenhight. The concrete that makees this wonderful structure, even hotter! The concrete temperature is 250 degrees Farenhight. If you finish this, $140,000 will be added to the jackpot. If you don't finish, no reward money.  
  
(The group decides who runs what leg of the race)  
  
AA: the first leg of the race will be runned by: Tai. Second: Kari. Third, Davis. Forth: Mimi. Last: Sora. You have 40 minutes to reach the finish line. GO!  
  
(Tai reaches Kari in two minutes, Kari reaches Davis in a minute, Davis reaches Mimi in two minutes, Mimi reaches sora in twenty minutes, Sora reaches the finish line in a minute.)  
  
AA: $140,000 ADDED!  
  
(group trys to catch their breath when they reach the hotel to change, put their shoes on, and all that stuff, then get their bags for the quiz section of the show)  
  
AA: Same rules. Different questions. 10 questions about this show. No time limit for this quiz.  
  
(the five finished thier test and sit down near the screen)  
  
AA: I'll enter a name in this database. Same rules. Green stays, Red goes.  
  
AA: Davis.  
  
(Davis gulps)  
  
(AA enters Davis' name an it comes back green)  
  
Davis: PHEW!  
  
AA: Mimi.  
  
(AA enters Mimi's name in the computer player box and it comes back red.)  
  
AA: Mimi, you have became the Mole's  
  
fourth victim. Join the rest. The rest is waiting for you. Palmon is also waiting to for you.  
  
(Mimi says her goodbyes to the group  
  
(Mimi goes into the tent and goes to Sleep with Tk)  
  
(A/N: don't EVEN think it)  
  
(Back to real world)  
  
AA: Try to sleep well. Tai and Sora and Davis and Kari will be seperated in two different hotel rooms.  
  
(A/N: This is turning out great! I'll tell you who the mole is! Just kidding! I can't!)  
  
DAY FIVE  
  
AA: Good morning!  
  
Tai(sleepy): What's so good about it?  
  
(A/N: that's his inside joke)  
  
AA: We are getting close to the finals! That's whats good about it! only 2 more challenges again, good!  
  
Davis: It's almost over? Aw, man! I was enjoying this!  
  
AA: You will Davis. This is the next to last challenge.  
  
(The Players Fly to england)  
  
(A/N: the next challenge has something to do with royality)  
  
AA: Here we are in cherry ol' england!  
  
Tai: Crikey!  
  
Kari: That's Austraila!  
  
(Kari slaps some sence into Tai)  
  
Tai: OW!  
  
Davis: Let's have a chip lunch and let our worries go!  
  
AA: That's a hint about our next challenge!  
  
Davis: England Talk?  
  
AA: No, but it's close though! It's about royality. If you meet the King and/or Queen of England, you must treat them like in a Fearie Tale.  
  
Kari: I got it! Like Goldilocks?  
  
AA: right, but without the climbing the wall with hair.  
  
Sora: I'm ready for the challenge!  
  
Tai: Chill, girl! we have to eat and drink our tea with our pinkies up.  
  
Kari, Davis(unison): Like this?  
  
(Davis and Kari grab a cup of green tea and drinks it wih their pinkies up)  
  
(A/N: I know green tea is in Japan, but It's in england as well!)  
  
Tai: Right!  
  
AA: Hey! that's my line!  
  
Tai: Sorry.  
  
(The Contestants eat thier lunch and do the contest.)  
  
AA: This contest is for $200,000. Make sure you treat the King and Queen of England with royal respect. IF I see even the one of you mess it up, there will be no reward money added.  
  
(The 2 couples treated the King and Queen like they have never been treated before, but with more royal respect.)  
  
AA: $200,000 added!  
  
Group: Cherrio!  
  
The King/Queen: Cherrio!  
  
AA: the Jackpot is now is at $900,000! You will have your last challenge tomorrow. It will be worth $100,000. IF you complete this task, there will be one million dollars in the jackpot for someone to win.  
  
Group: Here we go again!  
  
(cut to quiz area)  
  
(The DD finishes their quizes and they await the results)  
  
AA: you know what happens. Here we go. Davis.  
  
(AA Enters Davis' name it is comes back as a green thumb print)  
  
Davis: ANOTHER close call!  
  
(A/N: Davis is a little scared about the next event)  
  
AA: Sora.  
  
(AA enters Sora's name and a red thumb print appears.)  
  
AA: Sora, you have became the mole's fifth victim. Biyomon is waiting for you. Go on to the digital world.  
  
(Sora says her goodbys to the group)  
  
(Sora appears in the tent where the other four is)  
  
Sora: I can't belive this. Near the end, I'm eliminated.  
  
TK: It happens. We can watch the final quiz results. It's legal.  
  
Ken: I think I know who's going to win or I think I know who the mole is.  
  
(The author Zaps Ken so he is burnt)  
  
Ken(burnt): I should have kept that to myself.  
  
AA: You should have Ken.  
  
Yolei: Oh, my Boyfirend is hurt! (A/N: They made themselfs boyfirend/girlfriend over the day's break)  
  
TK(singing): Love is in the air..  
  
(AA zaps TK again because his singing is HORRIBLE!)  
  
TK: WOULD YOU STOP THAT?  
  
AA: Your singing is terrible! even a cat won't sing THAT! Besides, it's my policy that the mole's identy doesn't get out.  
  
(Same theme, only Davis, Kari, and Tai remain)  
  
LAST DAY  
  
AA: This is our last day of this little contest. The jackpot is at $900,000. In this last contest, you will have to trust on your friends to win this contest. There are 4 stunts in total. $25,000 each. You should know the math.  
  
(A/N: the group starts to shudder)  
  
AA: Want me to tell you the events?  
  
Group: Yes.  
  
AA: First one is tight-rope walking over a lava pit with no net.  
  
(A/N: could be barbeque time!) Second is walking the plank over 10 feet of water, Third is walking over hot coals estimated temperature: 210 degrees Farenghight, and the last one it's bungee jumping into hot mud. Scared?  
  
Group: A little. So, the sooner we start, the sooner we get done. OK! Let's go.  
  
(Tai succeded the rope walk, (He began to sweat bullets later.) Kari survied the plank, but she almost fell into the water pit. Davis also survived the hot coals. [A/N: the coals were as hot as Kari!] The group went for the bungee and succeeded!)  
  
AA: great news! The Jackpot is at one million dollars out of the whole million. See you at the final quiz area.  
  
(The scene: Bull fight arena. The three take their test over the season. They get done with the twenty quiz questions.)  
  
AA: I'll call you in one person at a time, not like we usually did.  
  
AA: Tai, would you come here? You toher two go outside and chat for a while.  
  
(Everyone but Tai leaves the arena)  
  
Davis: Do you think Tai will in?  
  
Kari: I don't have a clue. Good luck.  
  
Davis: Thanks Kari.  
  
(They embrased each other)  
  
AA: Tai, if you see a green thumbprint, either you won or you are the mole. But, if you see a red thumbprint, you are the mole's sixth and last victom. Here we go.  
  
(AA enters tai's name and its blurts back a red thumbprint)  
  
AA: Tai, you are the mole's sixth and last victim. Agumon is ready in the tent. Tell the others to enter the grand hall with the TV to watch who will win this contest.  
  
(Tai goes back to the tent, then tells others to go into the grand hall and get dressed to watch the rest of the show)  
  
AA: Davis, come here plese.  
  
(Davis arrives in front of the Host's face and sits down in the seat there.)  
  
AA: I'll enter your name, if it comes out Green, you either have won, or either you are the mole. If it comes back red, you have became the mole's sixth and last victim. Here we go.  
  
(AA puts Davis' name in the Name box and it comes back green.  
  
AA: Congratulations Davis, you have won.  
  
(Davis looks at the host with a face of surprise.)  
  
Davis: If I won, that means...  
  
AA: Kari, come on out!  
  
(At the bottom of the screen, it says "Kari, the mole")  
  
Kari: Congradulations Davis.  
  
Davis: Thanks.  
  
(They hugged each other, and walk into the grand hall.)  
  
AA: Yes, Davis has won the mole contest. I'll show you how we fooled you by seeing on how well you paid attention during the duration of this contest.)  
  
(A/N: I'll tell you the clues on the next episode of "The Mole")  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR THE DIGIDESTINED! THAT BELONGS TO BANDI, TOEI AND FOX KIDS! "THE MOLE" BELONGS TO ABC! SO DO NOT SUE!  
  
R&R Please! The clues will show you how the people did or did not know that Kari was the mole. Stay tuned! The clues chapter will come soon!   
  
Top of Form 3  
  
[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 


End file.
